The invention pertains to the field of women's lingerie and underwear and in particular to women's panties worn during menses. The field also includes other means for controlling the flow of fluids during menses and the absorption and control of fluid and solid waste from the body under conditions of incontinence or otherwise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,769 discloses a women's panty having a fluid-type compartment for supporting a sanitary napkin therein and an opening on the inside of the compartment in the garment to receive fluid discharged from the body of the user. The panty is constructed of an elastic material with elastic legbands around the leg openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,679 discloses a multilayer disposable panty adapted for use by infants or incontinent adults and children. The inner and outer plies are constructed of a non-woven stretchable fabric which has been mechanically compressed to provide small pleats to thereby provide the desired stretch characteristics. Between the inner and outer plies is a liquid absorbent layer or panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,722 discloses a tampon having a super absorbent material as an inner core and a non-super absorbent cover surrounding the inner core. The non-super absorbent cover material suggested is rayon.
Another example of an incontinence panty is disclosed on page 29 of the Spring 1986 catalog of the National Wholesale Company of Lexington, N.C. The panty is disclosed as comprising spandex and nylon with a vinyl coated nylon panel.
U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,338,371 and 4,411,660 disclose a multilayer absorbent panty material and panty for use in contact with the skin to absorb fluids. The multilayer material includes multiple wicking layers and multiple absorbent materials. The multiple layers are covered by a single liquid impermeable/gas permeable layer overlaying the interwicking and absorbent layers. The liquid impermeable/gas permeable outside layer is disclosed as spandex made of a polyolefinic material for the purpose of preventing the passage of liquid but permitting the absorbent inner layers to breath. The multilayer absorbent materials form gels in the absorbent layers to retain urine and other liquid or semi-liquid materials. The multilayer absorbent material is quite clearly non-reusable and therefore any undergarment such as a panty formed therefrom would only be a disposable product. The material and undergarments formed therefrom are intended to be used by astronauts as a body waste collection means worn inside the spacesuit during extra-vehicular activity.